Harmony
Harmony was a recurring character on Glee. She was first introduced at an Ohio mixer for future applicants to the New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts, commonly known as NYADA, and is one of a group of ambitious students to have been attending monthly as freshmen. She has been working in show business since before birth — an ultrasound of her was featured in an episode of Murder, She Wrote, and she later appeared in commercials for Gerber baby food. When Rachel and Kurt come to their first NYADA mixer, Harmony sings lead on an extensively choreographed mashup of Anything Goes/Anything You Can Do, which intimidates the two new arrivals, and causes them to cry. She returned in Hold on to Sixteen, leading her glee club, The Unitards, to a third place finish at Sectionals, after which she tells Kurt that she's a sophomore and to watch out next year because it's going to be a "bloodbath." She is portrayed by Lindsay Pearce, one of the runner-ups on The Glee Project ''Season One. Biography Season Three The Purple Piano Project At a mixer for NYADA hopefuls, Harmony, along with her friends, greets Rachel and Kurt and questions them about their experience and credits. She states that the group has been rehearsing for years and is shown to be very enthusiastic. Harmony leads Rachel and Kurt to their seats. A performance of ''Anything Goes/Anything You Can Do commences, with Harmony singing lead-vocals. Towards the end of the performance, a tension is visible between Harmony and Rachel when it's seen that Harmony is very talented. The powerful performance leaves an impact on Rachel and Kurt, who are intimidated by Harmony's group and cry in Rachel's car over their foolish dreams. Not fully defeated, Kurt convinces Rachel that while Harmony might be more vocally talented, Rachel has fierceness like no other and is unique in her own way. Hold on to Sixteen Harmony competes with her glee club, The Unitards, at the 2011 Western Ohio Sectional Championship competition. This intimidates Kurt and makes Rachel jealous, as she says that she should have been singing that song (Buenos Aires) instead of being banned from performing. Harmony leads the Unitards and they shock Will with how good they are, which he wasn't counting on. Harmony and The Unitards place third at Sectionals, however she doesn't seem distraught at all, in fact she seems happy to have even competed. While walking off stage, Kurt stops her to compliment her on her outstanding performance, to which she responds, "Just think I'm only a sophomore, and I'm already this good. Next year's going to be a bloodbath!" This seems to leave Kurt a little stunned, almost scared. Personality Harmony is shown to be a vicious competitor with the strength to power through anyone. She is a beautiful young woman with a promising future in musical theatre. She is shown to have the same traits as Rachel and Kurt, and has the same tastes, as shown in clothing style and music selection. Songs S3= ;Solos Anything-goes-anything-you-can-do.png|Anything Goes/Anything You Can Do (The Purple Piano Project)|link=Anything Goes/Anything You Can Do HarmonyBA.png|Buenos Aires (Hold on to Sixteen)|link=Buenos Aires ;Duets 312653 189760864435639 106700899408303 430388 1475350705 n.jpg|Do You Hear What I Hear (Unique) (Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 2) Trivia *Her ultra-sound was used in an episode of Murder, She Wrote. *Her ultra-sound was more than likely used in the episode "Home Care," since that is in the timeframe of her conception and/or birth and is a medical episode. *She played the Gerber® Baby as an infant. *She wore the same star necklace as Rachel during her Anything Goes/Anything You Can Do performance. *It was rumoured that she would appear in I Kissed a Girl, but for an as-of-yet unexplained reason, she didn't. *In Hold on to Sixteen, she is revealed to be a sophomore. *Her solos came from three different musicals. *Harmony was the first character on the show to be portrayed by a winning participant of The Glee Project, Lindsay Pearce. *Harmony is the only character portrayed by a Glee Project winner that did not have a surname. Gallery Anything-goes-anything-you-can-do.png Harmony.jpg HarmonyBA.png HarmonyBA2.png Harmony hots.jpg S3E1 Anything Goes Lindsay.png 250px-Harmony.png BuenosAiresUnitards.png Buenos Aires-003.jpg Buenos Aires-004.jpg Unitards2.png Unitrads.png HarmonyBA2.png HarmonyBA3.png HarmonyBA4.png HarmonyBA5.png HarmonyBA6.png Lindsay-hand.gif Tumblr lvtce4b90O1qkd8vm frame1.jpg S640x480 (2).jpg S640x480 (1).jpg Harmony 1;.jpg Buenos aires.png 3063687309 1 5 2QKmIPai.gif 261203395 640.jpg 225767607 640.jpg Anything1.jpg BAHarmony.jpg Harmonyhs.jpg|Harmony's Head Shot Tumblr mpc8n0Jow71ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mpc8n0Jow71ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mpc8n0Jow71ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mpc8n0Jow71ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mpc8n0Jow71ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mpc8n0Jow71ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mpc8n0Jow71ra5gbxo1 250.gif harmony.png Tumblr lvtju7UYQL1qag3pto6 250.gif Tumblr lvtju7UYQL1qag3pto5 250.gif Tumblr lvtju7UYQL1qag3pto4 250.gif Tumblr lvtju7UYQL1qag3pto3 250.gif Tumblr lvtju7UYQL1qag3pto2 250.gif Tumblr lvtju7UYQL1qag3pto1 250.gif harmony season 3.png Anythinggoes.gif Quotes Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters